


Rough Night

by Kravshaw



Series: Dungeons 3: Erotic Saga [6]
Category: Dungeons 3, Dungeons Series (Realmforge Video Games)
Genre: Bedside Blowjob, Boobjob, Crowley is sweet, Dark Elf, Demons, Elf, F/M, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Pit Fiend, Submissive Male, Tit Play, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: Big demon man? Well, I sure hope the trend stays the same...





	Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> What's up my sluts?
> 
> Y'all constantly blow me away with the support.
> 
> Hit me up with them Kudos, comments, or requests! See y'all next post! ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> どうも!

Thalya, after her tiring last scene, returned to the surface to collect the remaining centaur nails for her ritual. The No-Rest-Until-You’re-Dead Evil had made a deal with the Pit Demon, Crowley, to help Thalya destroy the “Mage of Capitalism,” Yaina Overproud. An after a long and arduous process, it was complete.

Our erotic dark elf villainess walked into the “CHAMBER OF HELL,” or something. This chamber was rather small and contained a pit near the size of the room. The void seemed bottomless and gave an ominous purple glow throughout the room. A metal cage-like ornamentation surrounded the back of the portal. She threw a, we’ll call it borrowed, leg of a centaur into the void.

“That should do it. Now come forth, CROWLEY!” Thalya ardently exclaimed, raising her hand dramatically.

The ground, therefore everything since they’re in a dungeon, shook violently. The void turned a bright orange as a large beam shot to the ceiling. A smell of sulfur could be smelt through the room as the illustrious villain stared agog. A clawed hand reached through the beam, its skin black as coal. A large cloven hoof stepped out next, hair going up its meaty thigh. The figure emerged revealing a large demon, his shoulders wide, his muscles large and bulbous. The beast, Cowley, stomped his way out of the beam as it dissipates behind him, leaving the same purple void.

“Yes! Crowley, was it? We shall end this mage once and for all!” Thalya growled eagerly.

Crowley stood in front of Thalya, standing almost a foot taller than her, silent, bar a few deep breaths. His mane on his back ignited into orange flames, as did his face, which was a cross between a minotaur and an orc. Kinda gross if you think about it. He roared a mighty roar, as he banged his chest with his fists.

“Yeah… Can you talk? Or is it just grunts like the other male demons?” Thalya pointed out.

It was true! Crowley could not speak, much like the non-host reliant demons, Thalya recruited in the past. Well, this will make for a more quiet chapter if I do say so myself.

“Really? Prince of Hell and you can’t even speak!” Thalya ranted, throwing her arms in an agitated manner.

As Thalya took a closer look at her new recruit, she noticed something rather scandalous. Crowley’s penis was massive, bigger than any she had seen before. Its girth and length unmatched by anyone under her command. It swung like a pendulum, almost hitting Crowley’s knees. Thalya couldn’t help but get that feeling inside, like a burning curiosity. She took a step forward and placed her smooth hand on Crowley’s rough chest, gently caressing it.

“Well, well, Cowley. What a large staff you have down there. Care to show me what you can do?” Sexy-Thalya whispered.

Crowley stood motionless, unmoved by Thalya’s words. Suddenly his member began twitching and started to become hard. His “staff” was at half-mast when Thalya reached her hand down to stroke it ever so slightly. Crowley panted a deep moist breath, Thalya could feel it on her neck and back, giving her crotch that itch she had felt so much.

“Well, Prince, would you like to come back to my chambers?” Sexy-Thalya murmured, as Crowley shook his head, agreeing with the elf.

“Good. Come with me, big boy.” Thalya cooed, sliding her hand from his chest to the chain-like collar around Crowley’s neck.

The dark elf pulled the demon towards her bedchamber. The chamber held a red glow as scarlet candles burned, the walls smooth dark grey stone. The bed was large, having an ornate black metal bed frame, depicting some demonic symbol. The sheets were a black satin, the same as the multiple pillows adorning it. Thalya released the prince as she closed the thick wooden door behind them.

“Sit on the bed, will you darling?”

Crowley obeyed her command, sitting on the edge of the bed, giving a large divot to the bed. Thalya unclipped the high collar of her dress, as the fabric fell to her hips, exposing her supple breasts. Thalya gave a slight giggle as she strutted over to him, kneeling at his semi-hard tool.

Thalya pushed him back, Crowley fell, laying on the bed, the flames of his mane subsided. Thalya took no time dallying, she took his member in her breasts and began massaging the shaft, for it was too large to fit it all in her breasts. Crowley let out a faint distorted moan as the elf pleasured the demon slowly. His member became harder and harder. Finally a shower, not a grower. Thalya felt rather intimidated by the massive thing, however, all that changed when a small bulb of liquid formed at the top.

Thalya’s eyes dulled, as the musky scent of Crowley reached her nose, her mind lost in the fog. The elf subconsciously began to make her way up to the tip of him, as she engulfed him in her mouth. The sticky liquid sent a wave of pleasure down Thalya’s spine, her crotch began to release its love fluids. She forced her way up and down Crowley’s penis, voraciously licking as much as she could. Her breasts stoked what her mouth could not reach. Her breasts felt the warm heat of Crowley, as he gave a pained moan as his hips began thrusting into her. Thalya gagged as she pushed farther and farther down the shaft, feeling a pain in her throat, but the pleasure was too great. She pulled her breasts back as she engulfed Crowley’s cock to its base.

Crowley gripped the satin sheets as he moaned loudly, Thalya could feel his member twitching all the way into her throat. She knew what was coming, and held it in as long as possible. Crowley exploded in Thalya, like a bomb going off, she felt the rush of a thick liquid coating her throat. She rocketed up, gasping for air as semen dripped out of her mouth. After a few quick breaths, she closed her mouth and swallowed the rest of the goo.

Thalya gave an evil grin as a small strand of semen leaks out from the side of her mouth. She pushed her dress down to the floor, revealing her naked body, except for a black silk g-string. Thalya crawls onto the bed with Crowley, straddling him, his semi-chubbed member laying on his stomach. Thalya placed her wet crotch on the schlong and began to rock back and forth. The grinding sensation sending both into overdrive, Thalya moaned as did Crowley.

Thalya placed her hand on Crowley’s chest, forcing him against the bed, as she bucked faster onto his body. Thalya caressed her own face with her free and, running her fingers through her hair. Her hand drifted down to her crotch as she extended three fingers and began to rub her clitoris. Thalya moaned as her strokes became more aggressive.

Thalya gritted her teeth as she aggressively exclaimed, “Oh yeah baby! You like that?”

Crowley nodded his head, as his now hard member ejected more white fluid onto his stomach and chest. Thalya quickly halted her bucking and leaned forward, licking the semen from Crowley’s body. Her tongue embraced Crowley, sending slight tickles to his skin. The torrid dark elf licked Crowley clean, not a single drop wasted. The lovingly looked up at him as her hand slid down to her crotch.

“I’m still hungry,” Sexy-Thalya whispered, pulling aside her g-string.

The mischievous dark elf glided down Crowley’s wet chest as his member reached Thalya’s entrance. She slid down as it pressed in, Thalya moaned thinking that she couldn’t fit it inside. She powered through, pressing herself down onto the hard penis, her nethers stretching to fit it inside.

A wave of pleasure coursed through Thalya, something so strong that her brain shook in excitement. She slowly pushed off of Crowley as she sat on his crotch, sitting straight, back arched. She bounced on Crowley, who was covering his face in his hands. Thalya moved like an animal, bouncing and bucking, in total command of Crowley’s body. She rocked back and forth, reaching areas she never knew she had.

Thalya’s body convulsed as she climaxes, her slutty body shaking on Crowley’s tool. She gave no quarter, and within a second is back to pounding in Crowley. He gave loud moans, his hips thrusting wildly as if he can’t control his body. Crowley tensed up, hips lock, as he feels his body empty, he ejaculates inside of Thalya.

Thalya felt the throbbing member inside of her as a massive wave of pleasure hits her, the goo she so craved flowed into her. Thalya fell onto Crowley’s chest, the member still sheathed, her hips twitching. A brutal orgasm, If I do say so myself. Crowley looked down at Thalya who was now unconscious.

Crowley grabbed Thalya by the waist, lifting her up, his member slides out. Thalya gave a slight moan as her nethers leaked the viscous fluid. The demon pulled back the sheets with one hand as he set the elf down in the bed, her head gently resting on a satin pillow. Crowley pulled the sheets over Thalya, tucking her in nice and tight. He tiptoed, or at least tried with his hooves, out of the bedchamber, giving a slight smile as he closed the door behind him.

Wow! Prince of Hell? More like the Prince of Pushovers! Well, good for you, Crowley, the demon of the year.

Well, our evil villainess rests gently after a brutal sex match. Usually these end on a more ambiguous end, but no, she’s just sleeping. I might as well end it here… We will see you next chapter, sinner.


End file.
